The Way I See It
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: This is how these two feel about each other. Are they just rivals? Or something they never thought they would feel about each other?


The Way I See It

Sacred Silver Goddess

My first 50 sentences and its on Drew and May. Hope ya'll like it!

Seriously people, I need more votes on my poll. I have no idea which couple to write about and I need inspiration! I get it from you guys! Realize it already!

I do not own.

* * *

1. Jealousy

When a boy named Rafe came to visit and gave May a rose (those were _**his **_trademarks dammit!), Drew thought he was going to murder the cocky trainer (also his!).

2. Smile

It was their second anniversary and Drew immediately knew something was wrong with May; she was more air-headed than usual, she didn't dig into her food, and what scared him most: she hadn't smiled once all day.

3. Modesty

Something he doesn't have, but May loves him anyway.

4. Submission

They will never surrender; not to each other and certainly not to anyone else.

5. Monster

May's appetite was enough to scare away most of her other suitors (thank God) but Drew had always been odd–I mean special!

6. Normal

When May discovered Drew had a normal family (florist father, housewife mother) she pouted; secretly she had been hoping for some tragic family drama.

7. Personality

Just by May's looks alone she wouldn't normally be considered Drew's type; her air-headed and determined ways had won him over anyway.

8. Gold

For their anniversary gift he gave her a necklace and she got him a watch, both were solid gold and very expensive but the look on their faces afterward made it all worth it.

9. Nomenclature

Drew would never get tired of messing up her names on purpose.

10. Girls

He loved the fierce look on May's face whenever a fan girl came up and asked him for and autograph or a date when his girlfriend was obviously right there (sometimes she wondered if they did it just so she would get jealous and ticked off).

11. Game

They were playing something and they both knew it, although neither would admit defeat.

12. Love

May had heard so many adaptations of the word and used it herself in so many ways, but the word never truly mattered to her until she heard it from Drew's mouth.

13. Supernatural

The power she had over him (her giggle was enough to make his whole face red) was borderline paranormal; it scared Drew to bits honestly.

14. Knowledge

May didn't really know how to loose and _**why **_until Drew came along.

15. Discoveries

Every day they were married they found out new habits about each other; things they normally didn't notice when they were dating.

16. Poem

Max had confessed May never had a poem written about her before and before he knew it he was in his room scrounging for paper and a pen.

17. Will

It was her determination to beat Drew that really made him take an attitude adjustment towards his new rival.

18. Solar

She is the brightest thing in his life; truthfully, it's a miracle he hasn't gone blind.

19. Language

He teases her and she always calls him names, but somehow they've developed their very own form of communication where 'Grasshead' means 'I love you' and 'newbie' means 'I'm always thinking about you.'

20. Hint

It took all of his will not to groan; he knew May was dense, but _**seriously**_?

21. Draw

The first time in Contest history where the two finalists for the Johto Cup were tied, they demanded a rematch, each wanting to know who was going to go home with the trophy and laugh in each others faces the next day.

22. Cute

Sure it could be used to describe May, but Drew thought more along the lines of 'heart-stopping' and 'gorgeous' for his rival.

23. Author

If he ever published a biography (which he knew would instantly become a best-seller) May would be in every chapter.

24. Queen

He knew when he was to be married, he wanted May to sit on the throne by his side as his lover and wife.

25. Health

The minute she heard Drew was sick she rushed over to his home to lecture him on falling in a frozen lake (even a shiny Pokemon isn't worth _**dying **_over!) and take care of him.

26. Score

Each opponent watched eagerly as the dust cleared to reveal the results of who had won (the bragging rights) this time.

27. Time

If he could, Drew would ask Dialga to just halt everything; this moment was too perfect to even be considered real.

28. Color

He was Green she was Red but they each made a new ray of color appear for the both of them no matter what.

29. Sofa

With May's blushing form underneath him, Drew realized he was actually quite relaxed and could really (_**really**_) get used to this.

30. Communication

She sat down, about to burst into tears and suddenly she found arms wrapped around her sobbing frame; the smell of roses permeating the air around her as he asked softly, "Who's ass do I need to kick today?"

31. Truth

If they had been honest with each other long ago, they would have been married by the time they were sixteen.

32. Coffee

Drew blanched as May swallowed it whole, no cream or sugar; when he asked how she could stand it, she replayed, "It reminds me of you somehow."

33. Culture

She had to admit, Drew looked stunning in the silk folds of his green kimono.

34. Torment

Drew never knew what torture really was until he saw May walking towards him in a red bikini; she had _**really **_grown up.

35. Boys

He had to admit, he pretty much had a heart attack every time he saw May talk with a boy that had _**intentions**_ towards her.

36. Superfluous

...May was definitely not.

37. Materialistic

...Drew definitely was.

38. Lyrics

In the song of her life, Drew would be the main part of the chorus.

39. Denial

No matted how much the two rejected the idea of liking each other, everyone else knew better.

40. Water

She was the one thing that liquidated him and gave him energy.

41. Electric

They were glaring at each other so hard you could see little sparks between them; or was that just sexual tension?

42. Thoughts

No matter how much he could read her like a book, he could never really get into her mind.

43. Roses

In truth, May had figured out way long ago why Drew was giving all the flowers to Beautifly, but it was still fun to watch him stutter when she asked what the roses were for.

44. Privacy

...May _**really**_ needed soundproof walls when Max was next door and Drew came to _**visit**_.

45. Tears

He could literally hear the fragile glass of her heart breaking after she ran away from him and Brianna.

46. Caring

While he knew May could handle herself just fine, he couldn't help but worry when she gleefully squealed about ice skating.

47. Contradiction

She loves hearing about the traditional princes and princesses; but when there's trouble there's no way she's just going to sit back and let someone else save the day and he loves that about her.

48. Rhythm

The girl on the floor is _**so**_ not May; that girl is rocking the dance floor with a bunch of guys drooling at her when she does some complicated moves (and Drew has a sudden desire to break a neck...or ten).

49. Rivals

When they (_**finally!**_) agree to go out on a date they find nothing has really changed between them except the (_**hot**_) kisses and the more touchy-feely Drew.

50. Vows

The words are said and they know there's no one else who can make them feel the way they do about each other.

* * *

Alright! My first 50 Sentences and I think I did okay!

You know the deal people: Review and you get more.


End file.
